Tainted Tea
by Ink Slave
Summary: Nezumi decides to spike Shion's tea with a secret something. An aphrodisiac to put it lightly. How will he react? mild pwp


Nezumi sat down on the couch next to Shion and handed him a cup of tea. "Here, try this."

"What is it?" Shion asked innocently as he stared into the teacup and inhaled the aroma, it smelled like Black Tea.

"Just some tea we had in the cupboard. We haven't used it yet so I figured, why not?" The grey-eyed man sat back and crossed his legs as he glanced sideways at Shion who had just begun to sip his tea.

_So easy….It is so easy to trick an airhead. He didn't even question me._

"Mmm, I was right. This is Black tea!" Shion smiled with his lips still on the rim of the cup, sucking gingerly at the hot liquid.

Of course it was Black Tea, Nezumi thought to himself. Black Tea was Shion's favorite, and if he was going to pull this off he had to make sure the tea was liked.

"Is that was it is? I wasn't sure." Nezumi mused. He tried to mentally distract himself so as to not let a smile cross his lips.

_Poor Shion. He really does need to learn to be a tad more cautious. _

_—_

Shion finished his tea and set the cup on their small table, he then leaned back and sighed in contentment. It was nice of Nezumi to make them both something to drink, it was thoughtful. They sat in silence for a number of minutes, but it wasn't uncomfortable silence, it was the type of silence between two people who are beyond the need for words, and it was nice to be able to share that with someone.

The white-haired man glanced over at the vast arrays of books, 'how long did it take Nezumi to collect all of these' he wondered.

_Nezumi…he's so good to me…so beautiful.._

Shion blushed to himself at the thought and couldn't help but glance over at Nezumi as if somehow he'd been discovered.

_Nezumi has such lovely eyes… such strong arms…_

Shion felt a sudden rush of heat to his groin and was shocked at the severity of it, he clenched his legs together.

_What's happening? I hadn't really been that deep in thought for it to affect me like this…_

He could feel the fabric of his pants becoming tighter as the hardening bulge inside them became more prominent. A flush crossed Shion's skin as he squirmed slightly trying to accommodate the surge of arousal.

—-

Nezumi almost lost his composure right then and there when he felt Shion begin to shift on the couch.

_Ah-hah, there we go._

He glanced over at Shion who had a deep blush across his cheeks and looked as if he were about to start panting. Well, he certaintly had expected the Viagra to work but this was much better than he had anticipated.

_I guess that small dosage in your tea was plenty then, eh your majesty? _

Nezumi chuckled, the sound caused Shion to snap his head out of his internal dialogue and look up at the other.

"Nezumi…what are you laughing at?" He tried to make the subtle movement of covering his hard on with his hands.

"Why the fluster, Shion?" Nezumi leaned into him and stroked his fingers lightly down the side of his face, trailing down over his collarbone. He moved his face to nuzzle it in Shion's hair and whispered huskily in his ear "Don't try to hide it, I know you're hard for me."

Shion gulped audibly, he was obviously embaressed. Nezumi loved the look on his face, it was so vulnerable.

"I-uhm, ah-" Shion's words were cut off as Nezumi's fingers made their way down to his straining pants, they traced along the edge of Shion's sex through the material causing his breathing to hitch.

"Nezumi…I..I don't understand I'm so, ah!" Nezumi began to rub slowly him with more pressure.

"You're what, Shion? I didn't quite catch that." He bent his head down to kiss and lightly bite Shion's neck and felt the others hips buck up in response.

"Mmm, Nezumi….suck me…please?"

That caught Nezumi off guard. He had expected Shion to sit here and writhe under his touch and put up such a front, not to back down and give in to temptation almost immediately.

The words rolling off Shion's tongue illicited a low growl from Nezumi and he subsequently gripped Shion's hip and pulled them closer together. Shion mewled and ground himself against Nezumi's thigh.

_Ah, fuck that sound, Shion you really are not fair._

Nezumi's fingers worked nimbly at Shion's belt buckle and he reached inside to grip his lover's hard arousal, his face had been buried in white hair but he pulled away to look at Shion's face as it twisted up in pleasure. That expression alone left Nezumi's cock straining at his own pants.

"Mm, Nezumi, more please, I…" Shion, obviously battling with his innate shyness, continued with his voice a pitch lower, which to Nezumi only made it sound sexier. "I need to feel your mouth on me." His eyes darted down and away from Nezumi's, which was a good thing considering the raven-haired man didn't think he'd be able to control himself if he had heard a sentence like that and have to see Shion's eyes at the same time.

"As you wish, your Majesty." Nezumi discarded of Shion's shirt, leaving him bare save for the pants now bunched up around his ankle, and began to slowly kiss his way down the other's chest. He snaked out his tongue to flick it against one of Shion's nipples as he lightly tweaked the other one with his hand, that had Shion panting and bucking against his lover.

_If only that airhead knew what he does to me when he makes sounds like that…and yet, on second thought it's probably a good thing he doesn't know just how hard it gets me..I can't have any sort of blackmail being held._

__Nezumi hovered over Shion's arousal breathing hotly and staring up into the pair of crimson eyes he adored more than he would admit. He knew he shouldn't tease Shion when he was in such a state, but the oppurtunity was too good to resist.

"Nezumi…mmm please…please"

_Fuck. I can't have any fun when he's saying 'please' like that god DAMNIT Shion._

Nezumi's tongue licked languidly up Shion's shaft and then flicked against the tip causing Shion to throw his head back into the cushions of the couch and moan Nezumi's name. God he loved hearing his name in that sultry voice.

He knew once he fully put Shion into his mouth that he wouldn't last long, and he would have drug it out more had his lover not sounded so desperate for release. He firmly wrapped his hand around the other's hard member and began to pump him slowly.

"I love seeing your cock hard for me Shion." Nezumi smiled up at him just before slowly lowering his mouth onto his length.

"Ahh Nezumi that feels so good, don't stop please oh god don't stop."

_Like I could or would want to at this point._

Nezumi couldn't stand his own straining erection any longer, he undid his zipper and began to stroke himself while he had the entire length of Shion's sex inside his mouth. Shion was completely lost in passionate abandon as he moaned Nezumi's name when he wasn't panting just to be able to breath.

_Damnit Shion look what you're doing to me_

Nezumi knew Shion was getting close, he could feel his erection growing even harder in his mouth and in response, his own throbbed against his hand causing him to work it faster and harder in his grip.

"Nezumi, ah I'm going to mmmm" Shion's eyes were shut tightly as his face contorted in euphoria

Nezumi lifted his mouth off of Shion but continued to stroke him at the same rate as his other hand. "Come on, Shion, come for me nice and hard, I know you want to." He sucked Shion's head back into his mouth and the rest of him quickly followed.

He felt himself getting closer and closer, in fact if was getting difficult to keep up the rhythm on Shion without moaning from his own pleasure.

"Mmmm ah Nezumi ah!" Nezumi felt a hot squirt of liquid rush into his mouth which he immediately swallowed in order to make room for the rest. The taste of his lovers release in his mouth immediately set him up and over the edge as he began to come harder than he had in a while. He continued sucking lightly on the other until all of his juices had been taken in and he could feel Shion begin to soften against his lips. He pulled away to look into Shion's eyes which were glazed over in bliss.

"Nezumi…mmm." Shion closed his eyes, gently this time as Nezumi crawled up on to the couch to settle beside him, kissing his neck and lips gently on the way.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Thank you." That almost made Nezumi laugh out loud. Leave it to Shion to _thank him_for a blowjob as if he were the only one who wanted it.

"Don't thank me. Thank the Viagra I slipped into your tea without you knowing." Shion's shocked expression made the feeling of satisfaction even more enjoyable.

"You…WHAT!? You slipped _THAT_ into my tea?!" If he had wanted to sound outraged it didn't work, the sound only amused Nezumi even further.

"How many times have I told you, you really should be more cautious, airhead."

* * *

A/N Hello there! Thank you so much for reading! I had a number of these no.6 drabbles lying around and decided to upload them. This one is a bit of a lemon, ne? Oh, Nezumi. Like you really needed to spike the tea let's be honest. Anyways, any feedback or review is greatly appreciated!


End file.
